Rencana Sasuke
by Shiazen
Summary: Kisah tentang Pria ato remaja kali ya yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepada kakaknya. Apakah rencananya? Baca di sini..


My First Fanfic! Maunya nulis humor.. Tapi ga tau ni bisa bikin ketawa apa enggak..

Semoga ada orang yang mau baca fic ku ini.. Amin.. xDDD  
Maaf Kalo di Fic ini ceritanya amat sangat ga nyambung tapi disambung-sambungin. (Nah Lho?)

Disclaimer : Serial Naruto Asli (ga boongan kayak ini) punya'nya Masashi Kishimoto.

RENCANA SASUKE

Suatu pagi di tengah hutan, ada 4 orang yang kayaknya mau fashion show, ada yang rambutnya item, ungu, orange, dan pink.. tapi tidak, mereka bukan mau fashion show, tapi mereka sedang memikirkan strategi sampai stress terus ubanan akhirnya disemir warna-warni. Eh, bukan deng… Itu emang udah rambu alami sunslik mereka…

4 orang itu : "Niat bikin cerita gak sih?"  
Intan : "Eh, mangaap.. salah! Maapppp…"

Oke, kembali ke lep… top! Haha! Yang ngesponsori Tukul! Haduh, mulai lagi... Ambil napas... Keluarkan perlahan, ambil napas dalam2, tahaaan... keluarkan lewat blakang.. Ambu!

4 orang itu : "Gila ah! Gak ikut2 deh!"  
Intan : "Lhooo... Tidaaaaakkkk... Jangaaan! *Lebay*.Serius deeeeh.. Duarius malahan!"

Oke, Jadi, Sebenarnya... mereka adalah tim Hebi. Nama itu terinspirasi dari telepon seluler. Itu hepi deng! Tim hebi ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu.. yang kejaaam! Yaitu memenggal kepala ayam, lalu menusuknya, kemudian dibakar! Diberi bumbu sedikit, trus dimakan deh, yummy! Bukan! Mereka sedang merencanakan pembunuhan... Pembunuhan kakak dari yang rambutnya item.. Sapa itu namanya.. Aduh... sapa ya.. Lupa... Emm.. Sapa si itu.., Aaaa! Itu dia! Kakak-beradik sasuke-itachi, kebalik! Itachi-sasuke. Sasuke ingin membunuh Itachi karena Itachi telah merusak robot-robotan sasuke. Itachi melakukannya karena iri, Sasuke dikasih robot2an kok dia malah dikasih boneka. Gak bangeet geto loooh... Selain itu, ia juga merusak pistol air milik temannya, uchiha shisui. Karena Shisui udah ngejek dia bencong karena main boneka. Itachipun jadi benci sama ortunya... Sebagai pelariannya, ia main kunai di hutan. Bagi yang gak tau kunai, aku kasih tau deeh.. kunai itu pisau yang buat ngupas mangga itu tuuuuh...

Sasuke : "Jangan gitu dong… Sebenci-bencinya aku ama itachi tapi dia kan tetep kakakku…"  
Intan : "Tapi aku udah mbikin persetujuan kok sama Itachi…"  
Sasuke : "Aa.. sama aja.. hiks… hiks.. "  
Intan : "Lhaaaa… kok nangis.. bentar ya, aku beliin balon.."  
Sasuke : " Cepett!"

Akhirnya aku dapet balon Spiderman setelah rebutan sama anak kecil yang juga pengen beli balon yang sama. Walah! Kok malah jadi ngomongin balon ya? Back to story, sebenernya, hari itu adalah ulang tahun itachi. Maka dari itu, ibunya ngasih boneka, karena Itachi adalah orang yang lembut, penuh kasih sayang, dan cinta damai (weittt,, sejak kapan itachi jadian ama damai? Gak ngasih pajak jadian…). Semua orang saying padanya, maka, semua orang di klannya mau ngasih kejutan dalam rangka merayakan ultahnya itachi. Rencanannya, sehabis Itachi pulang dari latian Anbu (Anbu=bau), semua lampu dipadamkan, naaah,, orang2 kumpul de di ruma Itachi. Waktu Itachi masuk rumah, serempak mereka mengatakan : "Ohayo Otaniyobi!" artinya : "Hayo.. Ota berduaan ama Yobi…" Wala! Bukaaaaan! Artinya tuw "Met ultaaaah" aaaaa! So sweet…  
Tapi di hari itu, Itachi lagi bete,bete,bete! Jadi dia menjalankan ritualnya : main kunai di hutan. Tapi diarang ama mamanya.. Dia jadi sebel, benci, keki, Lho? Mamanya nyuruh dia berangkat untuk latian ambu, eh, Anbu! Dia pun +++++++bete (tambaaaaaaah bete). Akhirnya... dia mainan kunai di rumahnya, alias dia bolong! Eh, bolos! Kunainya dia lempar ke segala arah. Ada yang nyasar ke gigi palsu ayahnya, ada yang nyasar ke konde ibunya. Sedangkan di sisi lain.. (halah! Gayaku... ) semua klan uchiha mngira Itachi sudah mau pulang. Lampu pun dimatiin. Blepp! Itachi kaget.. Tapi dia gak berhenti nglemoar kunai. Dia malah seneng. "Main kunai waktu lampu mati? Kereeeeeen… Ini pasti karena ayah lupa gak mbayar listrik…". Semua orangpun masuk ke dalam rumah. Maka, dalam waktu 5 menit, semua orang disitu mati kena kunai Itachi. Hujan gak turun... tapi ada kilat menyambar.. Itachipun keliatan ortunya udah mati. Diapun nangis darah (Nangis karena takut ngeliat darah).Di atas mayat ayahnya, "ayaaah... aku bahkan belum sempat bilang kalau aku yang yang menyembunyikan gigi emas murahan ayaaah.. hiks.. aku tak tahan baunya saat ayah bicara.. maaf yaaaah". Di atas mayat ibunya, "Mama... Aku juga belum sempat bilang kalu selama ini, biskuit yang mama berikan sebagai sangu selalu aku buang... rasanya gak enaak.. lain kali kalu mbuat biskuit yang enak ya maaa, hiks"(itachi oon pa bego ya, orang mati malah disuru bikin biskuit). Di luar rumah, Sasuke pulang dengan tampang bingung karena tidak dapat menemukan robot-robotannya. Dan ketika memasuki ruangan Itachi, Itachi kaget, Ia diam seribu bahasa. "Hah?Apa itu polisi?" ucapnya lirih

Itachi : "Katanya diem.. kok ngomong?"  
Intan : "Dasar katok! Salah! Katrok! Indonesia kan bahasa ke 1001, jadi gak papa ngomong…"  
Itachi : "Ooo. Iya,iya…"

Itachi yang kaget mengira itu polisi langsung berdiri dan melangkah tanpa rasa takut (padahal aslinya dia kebelet pipis) dia liat.. gak keliatan karena gelap.. Akhirnya dia kunai tuh orang, padahal itu sasuke. Sasuke yang masih bingung tambah bingung lagi "apa dia kesurupan?"pikirnya. Sasukepun lari tak kenal arah (makannya.. kenalan dong!). "Jangan bunuh aku!" triaknya. "Aku bahkan belum sempat menserviskan robot-robotanku yang hilang.."kata sasuke. Maka sejak hari itu, ia membenci Itachi.

Tim Hebi kelelahan karena habis dikejar tim akatsuki karena Sasuke gak sengaja nginjek ekor kucing kesayangan Tobi (orang yang sukanya makek topi).

Sasuke : "Kucing sialan! Ngapain juga dia harus nggonggong waktu ekornya keinjek, hah,hah,hah"  
Suigetsu : "Kok nggonggong sih? Itu kan kucing!"  
Jugo : "Karena galaknya mungkin,"  
Karin : "Iya,, waaah, Sasuke memang pandai membuat perumpamaan.. "

Sasuke hanya menggaruk2 kepalanya (ketombean ya mas.. makanya, jaga kebersihan)

Jugo : "Sasuke, aku lapar..."  
Suigetsu : "Aku juga haus..."  
Karin : "Kalian ini! Hanya bisa mengeluh! Kayak sasuke dooomg... "  
Sasuke : "Baik, kita cari makanan dan minuman. Aku lapar dan haus..."  
Karin : *Sweatdrops*  
Sasuke : "Begini. Kau jugo, cari bahan makanan.."  
Jugo : "Baik"  
Sasuke : "Suigetsu, kau cari air... "  
Suigetsu : "Aku tak sabar mendapatkannya"  
Sasuke : "Kau karin, cari bumbu masakan"  
Karin : "Apapun yang kau mau, sasuke... "  
Suigetsu : "Lalu kau bagian apa?"  
Sasuke : " emm, staminaku belum pulih, jadi aku bantu doa saja..."  
Suigetsu + Jugo + Karin : *Sweatdrops*

Merekapun berangkat ke jurusan masing-masing...

Suigetsu : "heeeh,, emangnya angkot, apa! Pake jurusan sehala"  
Intan : "iiiih.. sinis ameeet..."  
Karin : "Mbak,mbak, dari mana ya kok tiba2 muncul?"  
Intan : "hehe.. aku pergi dulu deeh.. bye..."  
Jugo : "Da daaaah!"  
Semuanya : (illfeel ke jugo)

Setelah mendapatkan yang dicari...

Jugo : "aku mendapatkan rusa, burung, dan kelinci. Tapi kelincinya jangan dimakan ya, dia temanku"  
Karin : "Dasar aneh"  
Suigetsu : "airnya tinggal sedikit.. di perjalanan aku tak tahan untuk meminumnya"  
Karin : "Dasar tak berguna! Aku dapat semua bumbu masakan"  
Jugo : " wah, hebat"  
Suigetsu : "bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?"  
Karin : "aah, itu mudah... Wanita selalu bisa menaklukan hati para pria kan.."  
Suigetsu : "Cih! Kalau wanita murahan memang bisa menaklukan hati pedagang sayur dan penjual bumbu.."  
Jugo : *tersenyum mengejek*  
Karin : *mukanya merah*  
Suigetsu : "O iya, sasuke. Kau yang bagian masak."  
Sasuke : "ah, iya"  
Karin : "Sasuke memang pria yang bertanggung jawab..."  
Sasuke : "Tapi aku tidak bisa masak, bantu aku ya.."  
Karin : *Sweatdrops* "Kalau begitu sama saja tidak kerja"

Setelah selesai makan makanan yang tidak berbentuk..

Sasuke : "Jangan melecehkan dong... Itu juga usaha..."  
Intan : "Lhoo.. jangan ngambek dong.. maaf deh, uangku udah abis kalo disuruh beli balon lagi.."

Merekapun memikirkan strategi pembunuhan itu... (wiiih, uda mulai serius nih)

Sasuke : "Itachi pasti tak sendirian, maka, kau suigetsu, dan kau jugo.. lawan orang yang bersama Itachi"  
Suigetsu : "Hah? Hanya jadi pengasuh bayi?"  
Jugo : "Sudahlah, terima saja. Lagi pula kita belum tau kekuatannya..."  
Sasuke : "Lalu, kau Karin, deteksi Itachi apabila dia mau kabur menggunakan genjutsu.."  
Karin : "Itu artinya.. aku bersama Sasuke.. "  
Suigetsu : "Jadi mercusuar saja bangga..."  
Karin : " APA MAKSUTMU, HEH?"  
Sasuke : "Jangan Ribut! Karena setelah aku berhasil mengalahkannya..."  
Jugo : "Kau akan mencongkel matanya!"  
Sasuke : "Tidak"  
Suigetsu : "Kau akan menyiksanya pastinya"  
Sasuke : "Bukan"  
Karin : "Hah? Lalu apa? Pasti sesuatu yang hebat... "  
Sasuke : "Setelah aku berhasil mengalahkannya.. aku akaaan.. meminta robot- robotan yang baru!"

Jugo+Suigetsu+Karin+Intan : *Sweatdrops* "huh.."

THE END

Gimana gimana? Lucu ga? Jayus ya? Ah, pasti Jayus...

Review dong... Plisss! Saran kritik apa aja diterima deh!


End file.
